


HIS PERSONAL KOALA BEAR

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Xing is too sweet, fluffy fluff, i got a toothache just from writing this, the world needs more of baekxing, too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekyun thinks he's too needy ,Yixing doesn't mind ... If anything he loves the fact that he has his own personal koala bear :)





	HIS PERSONAL KOALA BEAR

He still couldn't believe that Zhang Yixing was now his boyfriend. It was all too surreal just waking up next to him and seeing his beautiful face everyday. Those lips that never failed to drive him crazy were his. He layed there for a while ( if thirty minutes could even be considered to be a while ) just engraving his features in his memory hoping that it was not a dream . He pulled himself closer so that he could lay on his chest smiling at the memories of what they did the whole night and falling asleep to them again.

The delicious smell is what woke him up . That only meant his Yixing was already awake . He dragged himself out of bed , put on Yixing's white T-shirt that was so long it reached his thighs. He knew that Yixing liked it when he wore his clothes. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth( Colgate kisses with Yixing were definitely one of his favorite) then headed to the kitchen.

There he was with no top on and his sweatpants riding low. That bastard ! He knew very well how that turned him on. His stomach suddenly grumbled so loudly that it gained the said bastard's attention.  
"Baekkie love , how long have you been standing there ? Come along and let's eat, " he said smiling.  
" But you look yummier " he whined as he went and wrapped his arms around him.  
"I know " kiss " but you need " kiss " energy " kiss " to eat me up " he smirked as he hoisted the younger up so that he could sit on the kitchen counter "plus I just heard your poor tummy crying " he said as he placed a kiss on his tummy.  
Colgate kisses on the kitchen counter were even better , he thinks as he wraps his legs around Yixing's waist so that he could pull him closer. Yixing pulls away when baekkie's stomach grumbles again and he's left trying to chase after his lips.  
He tries whining but Yixing hears none of it . He sets the food on the counter right next to them and settles between Baekkies legs.  
"Open your mouth baby "  
" Am a grown man ... I have hands "  
"But you're my baby boy. Daddy's gotta take care of you. I like taking care of you and I know you like it when I take care of you "  
He can't deny it because it's true . He loves it when Yixing takes care of him, spoils him and calls him his baby .  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
"Let's have sex all day " he say wriggling his eyebrows.  
"Baby , you're still sore from last night . I don't want to hurt you. But I can eat you out if you behave and finish your food "  
And Baekkie blushes a deep red remembering all they did last night.  
The fact that Yixing has one hand kneading his ass while he feeds him with the other doesn't help . Yixing smiles mischeviously because he knows all too well what Baekhyun is thinking about. The nerve! Baekkie thinks.  
"Let's just stay in and watch those cheesy Korean dramas you like "  
Baekkie nods excitedly happy that it's Saturday and that he has Yixing to himself the whole weekend. He barely sees him during the week and when he does he's always too tired. He knows it's not Xing's fault that he's ever busy . That's expected from being the CEO of Asia's biggest conglomerate , Xinhwa . He feels guilty about the tantrum he threw days ago complaining about how Xing was always too busy for him . He'd told Xing to just break up with him if he was tired of he's needy ass. He'd shouted at Xing and it'd hurt him so much seeing the hurt in his eyes when he said that . Xing apologized and begged him to stop crying . He kissed his tears away and whispered sweet nothings to him . He made love to him that night ,slow sweet and passionate, that made his toes curl just thinking about it even now . He'd promised that they'd spend the weekend together and here they were now.  
"Do you think am too needy ?" he suddenly blurted out. Xing dries the last of the plates and places on the dishrack. He goes to where Baekkie is , still seated at the Kitchen counter and settles in between his legs . He pulls him closer and wraps the youger's legs around his waist.  
He then settles his hands on his ass (his personal stress balls but baekkie doesn't need to know that )He looks into his lover's eyes and wonders how lucky he is to have him. "I love you so much that I can't live without you. If it were up to me we'd already be married. I want you to need me because I need you to. I love it when you cling to me. You're like my own personal Koala bear."  
His lover breaks into a smile , that smile that he loves so much he'd give anything just to see it every single day. He kisses his lips , his nose , his forehead , his ears , his neck till he has baekkie laughing so hard on the counter as he tries to get away from him . 

Baekkie reminds Xing that he still has to eat him out like he promised. So he does right there on the kitchen counter and in the shower too. He returns the favour of course . There's no way he'd blueball his boyfriend.

Once they get out of the shower they dress up in matching sweatpants and white T-shirts just because. (all Yixing's because baekkie hadn't brought his stuff yet he'd already agreed to move in . ) They snuggle in the couch on the T.v. Room but Xing's hands are still on his ass .  
"Sometimes I just think that you're with me because of my ass " he says but Xing just replies by kissing him and that's enough to shut him up . He doesn't mind it anyway , if anything he loves it.  
They watch the K-dramas in silence just enjoying the feeling of each other in their arms. Baekkie falls asleep after a while .  
Xing doesn't realize it till after the drama ends. He switches of the T.v. carries him to their bed and tucks him in to bed. He's about to leave so that he can find something to do(he doesn't want to wake baekkie up when he looks so peaceful sleeping ) when he feels a grip on his wrist.  
"Stay ... Cuddles... Please " and he does because he could never say no to his own personal Koala bear.♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it. HPKB is my very first baby and I'd like to know if I have a knack for writing. Kudos too if you're a Baekxing lover :)


End file.
